1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door closer, and more particularly to a door closer for adjustably recovering door panels moving either outwardly or inwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical door closers have been developed for biasing or recovering the door panels when the door panels are opened. U.S. Pat. No. 643,970 to McFeely, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,155 to Hwang disclose two of the typical door closers.
However, the typical door closers may be used for biasing or recovering the door panels in one direction only. For example, some of the typical door closers may be used for recovering the door panels when the door panels are opened outwardly only; and the other typical door closers may be used for recovering the door panels when the door panels are opened inwardly only.
Accordingly, the typical door closers may not be used for recovering the door panels when the door panels are openable either outwardly or inwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,013 to Hsiao discloses another typical door closer which may be adjusted to different biasing or recovering forces. However, the orifices of the members or elements may not be easily aligned with each other, and the fasteners may not be easily engaged into the orifices, such that the typical door closers may not be easily adjusted to different biasing or recovering forces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door closers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a door closer for adjustably recovering door panels moving either outwardly or inwardly.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a door closer including one or more resilient rings for rotatably attaching a shaft in a housing and for preventing the shaft from moving axially relative to or along the housing.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a door closer for easily adjusting to different biasing or recovering forces.
The still further objective of the present invention is to provide a door closer including one or more springs that may be limited to rotate relative to the housing and to be prevented from over rotated relative to the housing.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a door closer comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, and including at least one bulge extended into the chamber of the housing, a shaft rotatably received in the chamber of the housing, and including an axle extended outwardly through the housing, and including an outer peripheral portion, at least one resilient ring engaged between the outer peripheral portion of the shaft and the housing. The bulge of the housing is engaged with the resilient ring for rotatably retaining the resilient ring between the housing and the shaft, and for preventing the shaft from moving axially relative to the housing. A biasing device may be engaged between the shaft and the housing for applying a spring biasing force between the housing and the shaft.
The bulge of the housing includes a depression formed therein and defined by at least one cusp, for receiving the resilient ring, the cusp is engageable with the resilient ring for preventing the resilient ring from moving axially relative to the shaft and the housing.
The shaft includes at least one recess formed in the outer peripheral portion thereof for receiving the resilient ring and for preventing the resilient ring from moving axially relative to the shaft and the housing.
The shaft includes at least one cut-off space formed therein and communicating with the depression thereof, for receiving the bulge, and for facilitating an engaging of the shaft and the resilient ring into the housing.
The biasing means includes a casing rotatably received in the chamber of the housing, and at least one spring secured between the shaft and the casing.
The housing includes an oblong hole formed therein, the casing includes a first aperture formed therein, and a pin engaged in the first aperture of the casing and received in the oblong hole of the housing and engageable with the housing for positioning the casing to the housing.
The casing includes at least one second aperture formed therein for selectively receiving the pin and for adjusting the spring biasing force of the spring between the shaft and the casing.
The shaft includes a spindle extended outwardly through the housing, and extended opposite to the axle, for selectively coupled to the linking arm device, and for selectively biasing the door panel that moves or rotated inwardly or outwardly.
A device may further be provided for limiting a rotational movement between the shaft and the housing, and includes at least one curved channel provided in the housing, and at least one spring-biased projection engaged in the shaft and slidably engaged in the curved channel of the housing for limiting the rotational movement between the shaft and the housing.
The housing includes a cap secured thereon and having a swelling extended therein and having at least one end stop formed thereon, for defining the curved channel between the cover and the housing and the shaft.